Lost in Translations
by Priss5
Summary: kinkmeme request Tali's translator breaks and she must rely on Legion to translate for her!
1. Chapter 1

Note: So everybody knows Shep is speaking Dutch! Thanks a whole bunch to reader RoMythe for translating the Dutch lines into proper language because I was worried for a while that my google translations were off!

* * *

" Alright, everyone be careful we've got a lot of debris up ahead," He said barley glancing over his shoulder it was dark and not just cave dark but life breathing sinister dark it was all around only the beam of his omni light kept its suffocating menace away. In his prior existence he could've cared less but now it was a phobia he rationalized it as overactive cell memory at dying in space but even coming up with a reason why did little to curb the anxiety that tingled all across his skin and deeper. That was the great thing about phobias even if you knew the why or that nothing would happen if the fear came true it did nothing to stop the body from overreacting. He heard a small gasp and fabric sliding as Tali slipped behind him glancing back he noticed the problem was already being solved via Legion the newest resident of the Normandy. The tall synthetic had his long fingers wound around her forearm supporting all her weight as she'd instinctively gripped his shoulder for support. They'd never gotten along he knew but in that brief moment no one could've known. She immediately straightened and stepped a good three inches away removing her forearm from his grasp in the process.

" I'm fine," She said looking to her Commander. He nodded. She unconsciously dusted the front of her suit off.

" Hey Legion," He said nodding towards the large geth, " Why don't you take point?"

" Affirmative," The monotoned voice hummed as he strode past the smaller human. He gave no sign of stress, no hunched shoulders of caution, the machine strode purposefully over the large chunks of rock that use to makeup the ceiling of a long forgotten hallway. It's legs easily clearing the medium debris and if need be he hopped over the large rocks with ease the two organics slowly and cautiously fallowing behind him.

" Commander, not to question you but, why did Legion come along," She asked carefully sliding her way down a large rock. At the same time she itched to know the answer she also felt guilty for voicing it.

" It's Prothean Tali," He said referring to the collapsing structure, " We could find anything I beacon I can deal with for the that leaves you two. Liara was the expert until her career change," He sourly reflected on the last part.

" Shepard Commander," Legion chimed his head light beaming back to nearly blind them both, " We have determined the path up head narrows considerably, given Creator Tali' Zorah's suit stability is at risk of possible breach we suggest finding an alternative route."

" I don't need you looking out for me," She yelled in a huff feeling the heat elevate inside her suit, " I can go where ever you go Shepard," She more quietly whispered to him.

" Keep going Legion we'll take a look and decide procedure from there," He hollered down the damaged hallway his voice echoing as it went.

" Affirmative Shepard Commander," He said and turning way.

Narrowing was the optimum word as he watched the geth's lamplight become less and less as it moved into the passage beyond. According to scans this was the only breach into the area they either would have to start demolishing a new pathway or give up entirely.

" EDI, are you sure there is an energy signature here?" He asked hand clasped to his right ear as he listened for her response.

" Yes sensors indicate a strong field in this area."

He sighed…it was time to start working on plan B, just then a low machine like rumble sounded all around and grew within seconds before the earth began to shift, " Earthquake!" He yelled bracing against the rock wall, Tali struggled to stay a foot and Legion did much the same the roar became deafening and dust began to fill the air, " Move!" He ordered shoving off the wall and attempting to get back down the hall both his crew fallowing suit as they too realized a cave in could occur at any moment. No sooner then the thought had been made as the floor fell away and a brief moment of air sent ice pumping through his veins before the falling began he didn't feel the impact at the bottom.

It hurt...everything just hurt, it felt like she'd been rammed by an air car. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Breathing was difficult and she felt like she was being crushed as her eyes slowly opened all she saw was darkness. It was unsettling to say the least it felt like the world had fallen away and the only thing left was whatever she was sandwiched between testing her hands she gripped dirt and what felt like rocks tinny little rocks. She could hear more noises a series of clicks she did what she could to brace the heavy weight on her chest for a second shake after a few seconds of waiting nothing…confused she opened her eyes unsure of when she had closed them to see light brilliant and painful as her eyes adjusted to it.

The clicks continued in a burst of high and low hums and she felt the weight lift from her chest relief instantly washing over her as she breathed in the her first full breathe of air. She felt long hard fingers on her rib and shoulder as it very gently eased her up she was surprised he let her go at her own pace, though slow and steady it still hurt she was going to really feel this in the morning she laughed inwardly.

" Legion Where's Shepard?" She sat looking up at his very opposing frame standing up he was like a tower. He clicked and hummed some more was he damaged? She thought as she watched his head light move about it was a large room his light bouncing off of dust covered tables and over turned chairs. She surmised it was once a kitchen or large dinning hall. His light stopped several feet away she could see his feet.

" Help me up," She weakly demanded arm raising and waiving about trying to find his arm all while she continued to stare at the human. She felt his metal hand encase her forearm and she yanked herself up faster then she should've by the ache in her back but she shoved the pain down and nearly raced to the pin of light. Legion slowly covered the distance his light easily exceeding his stride she waited impatiently as the illumination slowly crept up her Commander's still form she scrutinized every visible inch of his armor for defects and breaches. The usually metallic black was now a light gray. The red stripe on his arm hardly visible beyond dings she saw no breaches. She breathed a sigh of relief as his helmet came into view. Slowly she bent down and carefully rolled him over mindful of how his head lay.

" Shepard," she whispered laying a purple hand on his right shoulder, " Can you hear me?" she whispered barely resisting the urge to scream and shake him. She knew added violence after trauma did more harm then good to humans. She lifter her right arm trained fingers honing in on her omni tool, she froze when a dual hum greeted her. The machine the length of her forearm was cracked an eerie red glow pooled along the many small fractures. She gasped, " Legion my translator!" was all she could say though her omni tool served more then to do that it was by far the most important duty it had.

The burst of hums and clicks continued as she looked to the imposing machine he'd stopped only feet away, " Did you hear me Legion! My omni is broken my translator, my drone, everything was on there!" The clicks and hums continued a moment later then his beam narrowed, " Legion?" She cautiously asked looking at him intently.

"Jongens, jullie zijn echt heel erg luid, wisten jullie dat?" She heard the human groan next to her. Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly sit up and remove his helmet.

" What?" She asked leaning closer.

He gave her a odd look, " Wat?" He asked she watched his head tilt and his eyes narrow slightly.

In panic she turned to the geth, " Legion! Please tell me you're ok!" She nearly screamed.

It hummed and clicked then made a series of small short sounds, " Is communication affirmed?" He asked. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily leaning back on her hands.

She saw Shepard reach for his omni tool the look on his face said it all, " Aw, Shit," he said leaning back, "Jongens? Zeg alsjeblieft dat jullie me kunnen verstaan." he quietly said looking between the two of them.

" We understand Shepard Commander we will translate to Creator Tali Zorah," His voice hummed.

" What did he say?"

He paused for a moment, " Shepard Commander wishes to be understood."

She sat still for a moment and shifted her eyes to his pale blue then it clicked, " Oh yes…Um tell him you'll translate for him too."

Legion stopped a moment, "We begrijpen zowel jou als de Maker, en zullen optreden als tolk tussen  
jullie beide." The strange language emanated from the synthetic was hard to listen to as it recited it to the human but the relief on his face said it all he nodded.

" Dank je, Legioen," He smiled and slowly pushed himself to his feet groaning again after a moment he held a hand out to her. No words where needed as she took his five fingers in hers and pulled herself up.

Relying on the geth for not only light but for speaking was a tough pill to swallow. She lagged behind telling Shepard it was because of a hurt ankle but really she wanted to be far away from the machine as possible. It seemed the universe was laughing at her forcing her to work through a machine she had so long sense considered her enemy. Shepard had told her she could always come to him with her concerns but in the end it was on them to work the long grudge out which at the time made her leave in a huff it was more then a grudge! But in the end deep down she knew sooner or later they'd both have to stop fighting this war if they wanted a chance at peace. What the geth where then and what the geth are now were too separate things even if the Quarians as a whole where still trying to work out just what exactly they were.

"Ik voel dat we steeds dichter bij het baken in de buurt komen," Shepard said to the room in general as he continued to hold his arm and limp. She still couldn't believe she was hearing his native language.

" Shepard Commander states he feels strong sensations that a beacon is near." Legion supplied leading the small group.

" Sensations?" She asked.

"De Maker wenst verduidelijking over de gevoelens van Shepard Commander," The synthetic posed.

"Gevoelens zoals in... Ik kan de elektriciteit in de lucht voelen, dit gebeurd telkens wanneer er een Protheaans artefact in de buurt is, " Came the response a moment later.

" Shepard Commander says the sensations are electric in nature and this electricity occurs when in vicinity of Prothean artifacts." The geth said matter of factly.

" Oh…" She mumbled as she continued to drag her feet. She couldn't help but think things where getting lost in translation.

An eerie blue light caught her eye it was like the moon, " Do you think its there?" She asked and kicked herself immediately afterwards.

"De Maker wil graag weten of HET er is? Ze heeft geen specificaties gegeven over wat het is," Legion translated a moment later.

She nearly doubled over in self inflicted mental pain as she heard the words leave the machine's voice simulator.

" OK…" Shepard trailed off confused infront of her and she felt like she was going to die right there.

" Legion, you weren't suppose to tell him that…" She groaned gripping her arms.

"De Maker zou je willen informeren dat je haar vorige uitspraak moet negeren, " The synthetic translated again to her horror.

" Oh.." The human quietly commented sparring a glance back at her.

" Legion! What are you telling him!" She couldn't stand it anymore! For all she knew he was saying all the wrong things!

"De Maker zou graag verduidelijking willen over wat wij je verteld heb. Zullen wij de communicatie details met de Maker delen?" The synthetic auto translated.

" No!" She shouted stopping entirely and gaining the questionable looks from both male members, " No don't tell him that you answer me!"

"De Maker wil graag dat je al haar verdere vragen negeert," Legion stated his light barley moving from her as he spoke.

" Wat?" Shepard asked confused looking back to the geth.

" Now what did you say to him!" She demanded she could care less her voice was echoing off the walls.

" I informed the commander you would like him to ignore all further inquiries by you."

" No!" She waived her arms frantically, " No that's not what I meant! YOU tell him that's not what I meant."

"De Maker neemt haar laatste uitspraak terug, Shepard - Commandant," Looking utterly confused and defeated the human bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Laat nooit een Synthetische het werk van een computer doen..." He mumbled under his breath and shook his head.

" Shepard Commander wishes that synthetics do not do the jobs of computers," Legion translated a moment later she gritted her teeth in an effort to restrain a scream.

" Let's get to that beacon… and don't you translate that either," she said starring hotly at the geth.

Shepard clearly embarrassed just turned toward the blue light and began to move motioning for Legion to continue the lead. She'd never been so happy to see a glowing story high beacon in all her life regardless of weather or not it was in a dark cave teetering on the edge of a precipice. After he activated it he was dazed for half the journey out but after recovering he sat with her on a rock in the heat of the evening sun waiting for the shuttle to arrive. He raised his canteen to her and smiled warily.

"Ik denk dat dit een memorabele trip wordt," He knew she couldn't understand him right off and was drinking down the warm liquid when Legion filled her in.

" Shepard Commander wishes to inform you that this trip will be memorable."

She smiled, " Yes it will be." She sighed as she saw the bright blue lights of the shuttle streaking towards them. A memorable trip indeed.


	2. English Version

So for those looking for a much easier read here's part 2 English Edition!

" Alright, everyone be careful we've got a lot of debris up ahead," He said barley glancing over his shoulder it was dark and not just cave dark but life breathing sinister dark it was all around only the beam of his omni light kept its suffocating menace away. In his prior existence he could've cared less but now it was a phobia he rationalized it as overactive cell memory at dying in space but even coming up with a reason why did little to curb the anxiety that tingled all across his skin and deeper. That was the great thing about phobias even if you knew the why or that nothing would happen if the fear came true it did nothing to stop the body from overreacting. He heard a small gasp and fabric sliding as Tali slipped behind him glancing back he noticed the problem was already being solved via Legion the newest resident of the Normandy. The tall synthetic had his long fingers wound around her forearm supporting all her weight as she'd instinctively gripped his shoulder for support. They'd never gotten along he knew but in that brief moment no one could've known. She immediately straightened and stepped a good three inches away removing her forearm from his grasp in the process.

" I'm fine," She said looking to her Commander. He nodded. She unconsciously dusted the front of her suit off.

" Hey Legion," He said nodding towards the large geth, " Why don't you take point?"

" Affirmative," The monotoned voice hummed as he strode past the smaller human. He gave no sign of stress, no hunched shoulders of caution, the machine strode purposefully over the large chunks of rock that use to makeup the ceiling of a long forgotten hallway. It's legs easily clearing the medium debris and if need be he hopped over the large rocks with ease the two organics slowly and cautiously fallowing behind him.

" Commander, not to question you but, why did Legion come along," She asked carefully sliding her way down a large rock. At the same time she itched to know the answer she also felt guilty for voicing it.

" It's Prothean Tali," He said referring to the collapsing structure, " We could find anything I beacon I can deal with for the that leaves you two. Liara was the expert until her career change," He sourly reflected on the last part.

" Shepard Commander," Legion chimed his head light beaming back to nearly blind them both, " We have determined the path up head narrows considerably, given Creator Tali' Zorah's suit stability is at risk of possible breach we suggest finding an alternative route."

" I don't need you looking out for me," She yelled in a huff feeling the heat elevate inside her suit, " I can go where ever you go Shepard," She more quietly whispered to him.

" Keep going Legion we'll take a look and decide procedure from there," He hollered down the damaged hallway his voice echoing as it went.

" Affirmative Shepard Commander," He said and turning way.

Narrowing was the optimum word as he watched the geth's lamplight become less and less as it moved into the passage beyond. According to scans this was the only breach into the area they either would have to start demolishing a new pathway or give up entirely.

" EDI, are you sure there is an energy signature here?" He asked hand clasped to his right ear as he listened for her response.

" Yes sensors indicate a strong field in this area."

He sighed…it was time to start working on plan B, just then a low machine like rumble sounded all around and grew within seconds before the earth began to shift, " Earthquake!" He yelled bracing against the rock wall, Tali struggled to stay a foot and Legion did much the same the roar became deafening and dust began to fill the air, " Move!" He ordered shoving off the wall and attempting to get back down the hall both his crew fallowing suit as they too realized a cave in could occur at any moment. No sooner then the thought had been made as the floor fell away and a brief moment of air sent ice pumping through his veins before the falling began he didn't feel the impact at the bottom.

It hurt...everything just hurt, it felt like she'd been rammed by an air car. She groaned as she tried to open her eyes. Breathing was difficult and she felt like she was being crushed as her eyes slowly opened all she saw was darkness. It was unsettling to say the least it felt like the world had fallen away and the only thing left was whatever she was sandwiched between testing her hands she gripped dirt and what felt like rocks tinny little rocks. She could hear more noises a series of clicks she did what she could to brace the heavy weight on her chest for a second shake after a few seconds of waiting nothing…confused she opened her eyes unsure of when she had closed them to see light brilliant and painful as her eyes adjusted to it.

The clicks continued in a burst of high and low hums and she felt the weight lift from her chest relief instantly washing over her as she breathed in the her first full breathe of air. She felt long hard fingers on her rib and shoulder as it very gently eased her up she was surprised he let her go at her own pace, though slow and steady it still hurt she was going to really feel this in the morning she laughed inwardly.

" Legion Where's Shepard?" She sat looking up at his very opposing frame standing up he was like a tower. He clicked and hummed some more was he damaged? She thought as she watched his head light move about it was a large room his light bouncing off of dust covered tables and over turned chairs. She surmised it was once a kitchen or large dinning hall. His light stopped several feet away she could see his feet.

" Help me up," She weakly demanded arm raising and waiving about trying to find his arm all while she continued to stare at the human. She felt his metal hand incase her forearm and she yanked herself up faster then she should've by the ach in her back but she shoved the pain down and nearly raced to the pin of light. Legion slowly covered the distance his light easily exceeding his stride she waited impatiently as the illumination slowly crept up her Commander's still form she scrutinized every visible inch of his armor for defects and breaches. The usually metallic black was now a light gray. The red stripe on his arm hardly visible beyond dings she saw no breaches. She breathed a sigh of relief as his helmet came into view. Slowly she bent down and carefully rolled him over mindful of how his head lay.

" Shepard," she whispered laying a purple hand on his right shoulder, " Can you hear me?" she whispered barely resisting the urge to scream and shake him. She knew added violence after trauma did more harm then good to humans. She lifter her right arm trained fingers honing in on her omni tool, she froze when a dual hum greeted her. The machine the length of her forearm was cracked an eerie red glow pooled along the many small fractures. She gasped, " Legion my translator!" was all she could say though her omni tool served more then to do that it was by far the most important duty it had.

The burst of hums and clicks continued as she looked to the imposing machine he'd stopped only feet away, " Did you hear me Legion! My omni is broken my translator, my drone, everything was on there!" The clicks and hums continued a moment later then his beam narrowed, " Legion?" She cautiously asked looking at him intently.

" You, guys are very loud you know that ?" She heard the human groan next to her. Her eyes widened as she watched him slowly sit up and remove his helmet.

" What?" She asked leaning closer.

He gave her a odd look, " What?" He asked she watched his head tilt and his eyes narrow slightly.

In panic she turned to the geth, " Legion! Please tell me you're ok!" She nearly screamed.

It hummed and clicked then made a series of small short sounds, " Is communication affirmed?" He asked. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily leaning back on her hands.

She saw Shepard reach for his omni tool the look on his face said it all, " Aw, Shit," he said leaning back, " Please tell me you guys understand me?" he quietly said looking between the two of them.

" We understand Shepard Commander we will translate to Creator Tali Zorah," His voice hummed.

" What did he say?"

He paused for a moment, " Shepard Commander wishes to be understood."

She sat still for a moment and shifted her eyes to his pale blue then it clicked, " Oh yes…Um tell him you'll translate for him too."

Legion stopped a moment, "We understand both you and the Creator and will translate for both of you." The strange language emanated from the synthetic was hard to listen to as it recited it to the human but the relief on his face said it all he nodded.

"Thank you Legion," He smiled and slowly pushed himself to his feet groaning again after a moment he held a hand out to her. No words where needed as she took his five fingers in hers and pulled herself up.

Relying on the geth for not only light but for speaking was a tough pill to swallow. She lagged behind telling Shepard it was because of a hurt ankle but really she wanted to be far away from the machine as possible. It seemed the universe was laughing at her forcing her to work through a machine she had so long sense considered her enemy. Shepard had told her she could always come to him with her concerns but in the end it was on them to work the long grudge out which at the time made her leave in a huff it was more then a grudge! But in the end deep down she knew sooner or later they'd both have to stop fighting this war if they wanted a chance at peace. What the geth where then and what the geth are now were too separate things even if the Quarian's as a whole where still trying to work out just what exactly they were.

"I can feel we're getting close to the beacon," Shepard said to the room in general as he continued to hold his arm and limp. She still couldn't believe she was hearing his native language.

" Shepard Commander states he feels strong sensations that a beacon is near." Legion supplied leading the small group.

" Sensations?" She asked.

"The creator wishes clarification of Shepard Commander's sensations." The synthetic posed.

"Sensations as in….I can feel the electricity in the air and I always feel this when a Prothean artifact is near by," Came the response a moment later.

" Shepard Commander says the sensations are electric in nature and this electricity occurs when in vicinity of Prothean artifacts." The geth said matter of factly.

" Oh…" She mumbled as she continued to drag her feet. She couldn't help but think things where getting lost in translation.

An eerie blue light caught her eye it was like the moon, " Do you think its there?" She asked and kicked herself mentally immediately afterwards.

"The creator wishes to know if IT is there? She has given no specifications as to what it is," Legion translated a moment later.

She nearly doubled over in self-inflicted mental pain as she heard the words leave the machine's voice simulator.

" OK…" Shepard trailed off confused infront of her and she felt like she was going to die right there.

" Legion, you weren't suppose to tell him that…" She groaned gripping her arms.

"The Creator wishes to inform that you should disregard her prior statement," The synthetic translated again to her horror.

" Oh.." The human quietly commented sparring a glance back at her.

" Legion! What are you telling him!" She couldn't stand it anymore! For all she knew he was saying all the wrong things!

"The Creator wishes to have clarification on what Iam telling you, Shall I provide communication details?" The synthetic auto translated.

" No!" She shouted stopping entirely and gaining the questionable looks from both male members, " No don't tell him that! You answer me!"

"The Creator wishes you to ignore all further inquires," Legion stated his light barley moving from her as he spoke.

" What?" Shepard asked confused looking back to the geth.

" Now what did you say to him!" She demanded she could care less her voice was echoing off the walls.

" I informed the commander you would like him to ignore all further inquiries by you."

" No!" She waived her arms frantically, " No that's not what I meant! YOU tell him that's not what I meant."

"The Creator withdraws her last statement Shepard Commander," Looking utterly confused and defeated the human bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Never leave a synthetic to do a computers job…" He mumbled under his breath and shook his head.

" Shepard Commander wishes that synthetics do not do the jobs of computers," Legion translated a moment later she gritted her teeth in an effort to restrain a scream.

" Let's get to that beacon… and don't you translate that either," she said starring hotly at the geth.

Shepard clearly embarrassed just turned toward the blue light and began to move motioning for Legion to continue the lead. She'd never been so happy to see a glowing story high beacon in all her life regardless of weather or not it was in a dark cave teetering on the edge of a precipice. After he activated it he was dazed for half the journey out but after recovering he sat with her on a rock in the heat of the evening sun waiting for the shuttle to arrive. He raised his canteen to her and smiled wirily.

"I think this will be one memorable trip, " He knew she couldn't understand him right off and was drinking down the warm liquid when Legion filled her in.

" Shepard Commander wishes to inform you that this trip is memorable."

She smiled, " Yes it will be." She sighed as she saw the bright blue lights of the shuttle streaking towards them. A memorable trip indeed.


End file.
